Turning Away
by roxy6
Summary: After defeating Voldemort Harry has made the dicision to turn his back on the wizarding world...1 year later what will Ginny say about it?
1. Prologue

A/N: Here it goes!!!  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
He had finally did it, he could feel it. He had finally defeated the greatest evil wizard of all time. He was soaked in blood and had gashes all over him. He had finally for-filled his destiny. He turned around and dropped his wand to the ground, he had made his decision a long time ago. He wouldn't go back, he couldn't. He didn't want to be famous he never wanted to. He turned around and starred at the battlefield, all the died bodies of his comrades and enemies scattered all over the place. He knew Ron, Hermione and Ginny were not among them he had made sure of that before he went into this final battle. They would be happy now, safe. He couldn't stand going back there, into that world. Fame was a word that he hated, he hated the way people gaped at his scar, and the way people treated him special. That was all going to change now, he was going to the one place where no one knew his name, he would just be Harry James Potter and nothing else, not the boy-who-lived, but a normal man.  
  
*I need this, I need to get away from here. I can start my life again, get a good normal job, I'm only 17 none of this should have happened to me, I don't want to be special, I want to be normal, that's all I've ever wanted.*  
  
And with that Harry turned his back on the world he loved to start a new life.  
  
A/N: Is this a good start? I no it's kind of short but it's only a prologue! I hope you liked it! Please read and REVIEW! ( hint hint hint ) lol. ;) lotsa luv.ROXY. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 11 months and 9 days later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter sighed as he got of his car and made his way towards his front door. He had gone nearly one year without magic but it was still hard, he felt as though something was missing from him.  
  
* I miss magic. I miss the leaky cauldron and Diagon Alley. I miss Ron and Hermione, Ginny, just everybody.I miss Quidditch.*  
  
He sighed a deep sigh again.  
  
* Stop it Harry!* he thought to himself,* do you really miss all that attention, the fame? Do you miss people gaping at your forehead? Do you really want to go back? You already for-filled your destiny. want do they need you for now?*  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked into his house. He was now a famous writer of children books, his 'imagination' about magic and witches and wizards had earned him a respectable name, and now he was doing well writing his books.  
  
But the voice in his head still nagged at him.  
  
* Go back, just for one day. see what the world is like now. it couldn't hurt. just one day, maybe they really do need you. maybe they're happy, you'll never know unless you go. just for one day.*  
  
He really wanted too. but what if someone noticed him? What if he was dragged back to his old life of fighting evil, he just wanted to be normal, and he had been for nearly a year. did he really want to risk all that?  
  
A/N: well what do you think? I need reviews! Please please please please !!! With sugar on top? Well if you like this read my other story.on the authors' page! Please REVIEW! Its what I write for! I luv you all! - ROXY 


	3. Chapter 2

hA/N: OMG!! I just typed this chapter and the computer deleted it!!! Argh! I hate Microsoft Word! .sigh. well I'll try to re-write it now but it may not be as good! Okay. I think this is how it started.  
  
A/N: I almost gave up on this story until someone reviewed it.thank-you so much! I just got your review 2 min ago I just had to start typing because of it! Here it goes. luv, -ROXY  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry Potter was having a restless night. He tossed and turned and hit his pillow but nothing worked!  
  
The next morning his tried to get to work but he couldn't concentrate.  
  
* Argh! This is so annoying! I can't even work anymore! *  
  
He threw his pen down in frustration and ran his hands threw his hair for the millionth time.  
  
* May be I should go back, just for a day, it'll set my mind at ease. anything is better than how it is now. I can't even think straight! *  
  
But what would I do? Where would I go? What if people noticed me? What if I was found out? How will I disguise myself?  
  
A million of these questions floated through his head before he came up with the most amazing idea.  
  
* That's it! * Thought Harry as he smiled at his amazing plan. * This'll be easy.* he thought. * It's simple and easy and no one will ever pay attention to me! *  
  
He smiled again at his brilliant idea and started to compose a letter.  
  
He signed the letter- James S. Hayes.  
  
* Now for the tricky part * thought Harry (A.K.A. James) * I hope I remember how to summon her. *  
  
He closed his eyes and imagined a snowy white image flying towards him.  
  
* There * he thought * now all I can do is wait and hope. *  
  
He sat nervously for 5 minutes (which felt like an eternally long stretch of time) and then he saw what he was looking for flying towards his window as fast as ever.  
  
A/N: I hope that was okay cause I had to try to remember parts of it. I hope you like it !! REVIEW so I will write!! 


	4. Chapter3

Chapter 4  
  
While Harry was pondering his short and final return to the wizarding world on the other side of England Hermione Granger was looking back on old photos.  
  
Hermione slowly turned the pages of the worn photo album and sighed. She stopped at a photo of Harry, Ginny, Ron and her lying by the lake at Hogwarts, smiling and waving. She looked hard at the photo and starred into Harry's eyes. They were filled with pure power and wisdom. She felt herself be drawn back into the picture (not literally!) and thought back to those final days that she had spent with Harry, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
^^^Flashback^^^  
  
Hermione sighed blissfully as she curled up on Ron's lap and let the sun shine down onto her face.  
  
"I wish we could be like this forever." she murmured as she looked across the lake.  
  
"I know what you mean Herm. I wish that this day will never end." said Ginny back as she rested her head against Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I wish that Voldemorte would just go away." Stated Ron.  
  
"What 'bout you Harry? Any wishes as far as they go?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, "No Herm, as far as it goes I don't wish. I don't hope. I just do."  
  
Just then Colin came by and exclaimed " How 'bout a photo you guys?"  
  
" Sure Colin, hold on." said Hermione as she slowly pulled herself to a sitting position.  
  
" 3, 2,1."  
  
* Flash *  
  
As soon as Colin left them Harry sighed.  
  
"What's up Harry?" said Ron.  
  
"Nothing. just . just takes care of your selves okay?" he said. "Even if I'm gone, even if I. look. Just promise, me you'll take care?"  
  
"Harry, nothing going to happen to you, we won't let anything, right guys?" said Ginny.  
  
"Yeah." They both agreed.  
  
^^^End Flashback^^^  
  
* He knew then. he knew what would happen. he knew.*  
  
Silent tears poured down her face as she thought of how Harry had locked them in the safe house and had gone out there to fight Voldemorte. They had known for days the battle was final raging on, they knew the Light side was weak. By the time she and the others had finally gotten out and reach the battle field a day later all they found were hundreds and hundreds of dead bodies and right in the middle, a glowing body of a dead Voldemorte and Harry's wand in the soil. There had been no sign of is body and they had been hopeful but after months and months of searching they had finally given up. So on the 23rd of September 4 months after the final battle they had declared Harry James Potter dead, and the 23rd of May was declared Light Day or as many people called it Harry Potter day. He would forever be Harry James Potter - the-boy-who-lived, but not to Hermione to her he would always be her best friend.  
  
"Why did you have to die?" she whispered. " I don't believe you're dead, you can't be. I can still feel you."  
  
Then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ron Weasley her long-time boy friend and another of Harry's best friends.  
  
" Come-on Herm. Give it up, we've looked everywhere. He's dead. Just admit it and try to move on." he said in a soft voice. " I tried so long believing that he was alive, but if he was then why hasn't he contacted us? Our whole world has been on the lookout for him."  
  
She looked into Ron's eyes and sighed. " I can't Ron, no matter how hard I try. until I see a body I can't. I still believe. he is alive Ron. I can feel it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Good Chapter??? I need Reviews!!!! Don't you wanna no what the brilliant plan of Harry's is ?? all revealed in the next chapter!! just send me REVIEWS and I'll write it straight away!!!! REVIEW!!!! PLEASE!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUV YA -ROXY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Chapter4 preparations

Chapter 4? (At least I think so maybe its 3, or 5 o well)  
  
"Hey girl, long time no see." He whispered to Hedwig as she flew towards his arm and landed. " Will you do me a favour? Send this to 'The Qiudditch Players weekly magazine'. then wait for an answer and come back."  
  
He smiled as Hedwig nibbled his finger and flew off into the sky. The next thing Harry did was to go down to the barber's shop and get highlights placed in his hair. He was careful to make sure his hair covered his scar, and looked in a mirror.  
  
"You look like a completely different person now Harry." Said his friend John, the barber who was standing next to him. Harry smiled inwardly . exactly what he wanted. Next his went to an optician shop and brought tinted contacts that made his eyes appear blue. Feeling satisfied with the change that had occurred his returned home and searched throw his basement trying to find the robes that he had worn when he had left.  
  
Finally, after hours of searching he came across his dark red robes with the order of the phoenix symbol on them, he took the robes down town to the tailors and under the impression that they were for a costume party, he asked them to take the symbol off. Once that had been done he returned home and tried on his now, plain pure red robes with his new contacts.  
  
* John was right, I do look completely different.* he thought smiling. "No one will ever suspect me. I just had to be careful not to look anyone in the eye. or they may notice something." muttered Harry as he looked at himself again.  
  
Now you may have thought that weird but people, especially magical people can notice the power radiating from your eyes if you stare at them and Harry knew this all too well, after all, he was the greatest and if not that at least the most power wizard that had been alive since Merlin.  
  
Feeling happy and satisfied Harry changed back into muggle clothes and went to bed only to be woken the next morning by Hedwig nipping at his ear.  
  
Harry took the letter from her and gave her some water while he opened it up: Dear Mr. Hayes, - It read  
  
We are happy too inform you that even thought the World Cup Finals match had been sold out months ago a member of the Wizards Confederation of Peace has pulled out in the final minute due to personal matters and that now there is an opening for sale. We have had many requests for this spot but your letter was the first one to reach us, therefore we are proud to present you with this ticket.  
  
As for your request for the date time and place of the world cup we are proud to announce that it will be held yet again in England on September the 20th at 12 pm next to Victory Field.  
  
Yours truly, The Qiudditch Players weekly magazine.  
  
Harry smiled, he had gotten the ticket! But there was one problem. where was Victory Field? He had never heard of it before.  
  
* I could just ask and pretend I was from somewhere else. then again did you really need to know the place when you apparated? *  
  
Harry smiled, he was 19 days away from going to see his world for the last time, and then he could finally forget it once and for all.  
  
A/N: okokokokok I no. I mean the quidditch cup held in england AGAIN? And Harry getting the LAST ticket? Well it is a bit dumb but I will try not to do anymore of that stuff again. lol . o well. REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Please ?!?!?!?!??! I beggin you !!!!!!!!!!! luv- ROXY 


	6. He Returns

Chapter ??? (Maybe I should just start naming them so I don't have to count. good idea! * pats herself on the back* he he he * evil grin*  
  
He Returns  
  
The night before he couldn't sleep. Images of his old friends, of battles, of death and dying, of every reason he left, along with fame. People shout his name asking for autographs, or the opposite, people afraid of him, truly afraid, of his power, just like when he had spoken Praselmouth (spelling?) for the first time infront of them.  
  
He got out of bed and walked to his office phone.  
  
* I'm going to do this! Once and for-all never again. one day.*  
  
He picked it up and dialed his editors home number, and not surprisingly ( at 6 in the morning) got the answering machine.  
  
~ Hey, you have reached 784-8142 my name is Paul Blake and I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the tone, thanks ~  
  
Beep  
  
" Hi, err. Paul, it's Harry just phoned to say that I'll be out of the country for a day and I need you to cancel that meeting we and going and reschedule it whenever. if anyone asks tell them I'm taking care of some. err. old business, sorry bout this Paul. Cheers man. Bye."  
  
The next thing he did was to pull out a pencil from his desk and transfigure it into something that looked like a wand.  
  
*There, now I can pretend to do magic with this. wandless magic is too rare.*  
  
He walked over to his closet and slowly pulled out his cloak. He changed and put his contacts in before looking in a mirror for the last time and whispering:  
  
* I hope this works.*  
  
-Before apparating over to Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: hows my story???????? Please review!!!!!!!! I'm begging you !!!!!!* whines* I WONT WRITE TILL I GET A REVIEW!!!! SO THERE!!!! So if ANYONE even reads this fic please please please REVIEW!!! 


	7. Diagon Alley

A/N: sorry for this taking so. long. I had a mild case of writer's block. But then I read all your reviews and I HAD to continue! Thank-you so. much. I'll name you all later at the end! R+R! I tried to make it slightly longer than normal.  
  
* I hope this works.*  
  
-Before apparating over to Diagon Alley.  
  
Or so he hoped. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a 'pop' he appeared in a dark alley.  
  
* Damn, where am I? Well what did I really expect? I haven't done that in a year. Now to find a way out of this mess.*  
  
He started to investigate the surrounding area. It was defiantly a shopping alley of some sort with black cobbled pavements and what looked like shops around the edges. On closer inspection he realised that al the shops were closed or run-down or destroyed. Then it dawned on him.  
  
* This is Knockturn (spelling) Alley! Of course! It looks the exact way it did after we raided it. damn. we're not allowed here anymore. that's why it looks the same. no ones been allowed in.damn I have to get out of here quickly*  
  
He muttered a curse under his breath and quickly walked (as fast as he could without running) in the direction of Diagon Alley. Once he was safely ion the right alley he did a quick search of the surrounding area and quite a few things caught his eye. The main shock was what was located right infront of him, at first he had no idea what the crowded store was but on closer inspection his saw a 'WWW' sign above it the one and only sign for the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!  
  
* Wow, they finally did it. * Harry smiled. * At least some peoples' dreams came through. *  
  
The next thing that caught his eye was a new a new pub in place of what used to be a gift shop.  
  
* Well I can always try there for breakfast.*  
  
The last change that he noticed was a statue standing in the middle of the alley. Curious Harry walked to take a closer look.  
  
(Am I too predictable?)  
  
Then he stopped dead in his tracks and his tracks and his jaw hit the ground. It was of him! (No duh!) He just stood there and stared. The statue was of his holding his wand and his hair flying up revealing his scar, which shone in the light. After a few moments of complete shock he looked closer to see an inscription engraved at the bottom of it.  
  
IN LOVING MEMORY OF:  
  
HARRY JAMES POTTER (THE BOY-WHO-LIVED) 1986-2004  
  
THE YOUNG MAN WHO SAVED THE WORLD FROM VOLDEMORTE  
  
HE SAVED THE WORLD FROM DARKNESS AND FOUGHT AND BEAT THE BEST HE DIED AFTER HE SAVED US MAY HIS SPRIT BE LAYED TO REST.  
  
He stood there and felt tears form in his eyes. He blinked hard to get rid of them but they fell freely.  
  
*I can't think about this now * he thought angrily to himself. * Move it Potter, don't just stand there, people will start to stare. I need to get new robes anyway. * He thought pulling himself out of a trace.  
  
He made his way towards 'Madam Malkins's Robes for all Occasions'. Ten minutes later he emerged from the store wearing brand new dark green robes. He had also bought a cloak the same colour with a hood so nobody would stare at his face; (He wasn't sure how good his disguise was).  
  
With his new found outfit Harry looked at his watch. It was nearly 7.  
  
* I might as well have breakfast now, then I can find victory field and the pitch. The match starts at 12 so I have a lot of time to kill. Maybe I'll just by a few newspapers and catch up on some news on what's happened. *  
  
He made his way to the new pub and trying to keep his voice low he ordered some food and sat himself down near the back of the pub.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Hayes. I hope you enjoy your breakfast." Said the young waitress as she smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back quickly and thanked her. After his meal he decided that it was still too early to find 'victory field' so he made his way towards the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When he entered he smiled noticing some of the twins old products like Canary Creams were still selling well while they had come up with a new line of items. He felt as though hr could have spent all day in the store. He made his way through the store placing a few things in his basket until he came infront of a plaque (spelling) on the wall next to the liquorice (spelling) leg locker sticks.  
  
IN MEMORY OF HARRY POTTER.  
  
  
  
Below this sign there were 'lighting lollies', which by the explanation on the back made a lighting scar, appear on your forehead for 1 hour.  
  
* Brilliant! Now if anyone sees the scar by accident I can just say I ate one of those! *  
  
He made his way to the queue and paid for his items, then he decided that since it was already 9 o'clock he might as well try to find out where the match was to be held. He walked along the street looking for any signs of where the field could be and when he found none he decided that he would ask at the next shop he pasted.  
  
"Excuse me," started Harry to an old man behind a counter.  
  
"How may I help you sir?" he asked.  
  
"I was wondering, would you by any chance know where 'Victory Field' is?"  
  
The old man gave Harry a strange look. He frowned.  
  
"You mean to tell me you don't know where the final battle took place?" he asked.  
  
It took a few moments for that to process in Harry's head:  
  
* The final battle? What does he. does he mean where I defeated Voldemorte. that's why it's called victory field! I get I now! Where light conquered dark. *  
  
"H. o. I'm sorry I just realized, I." he laughed trying to fake forgetfulness.  
  
The old man smiled, "I know what you mean, going to see the world cup a?  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
" Well I understand how you forgot I mean no one really calls it that anymore. Took me a sec to figure out what you were on 'bout. With everyone calling it Harry Potter field an' all. "  
  
The old man continued talking but Harry couldn't here him.  
  
* Harry Potter field! What the. what in the world. I don't believe this first a statue now a bloody field? *  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
A/N: Well I hope this was longer than normal, I go back 2 school tomorrow ( Monday) so it'll take MORE reviews to keep me writing! I love you guys!  
  
Questions- 1) How do you make things bold 'cause when I use normal bold on FF.net it comes out normal!  
  
2) How do you change the writing on FF.net, no matter what font I use it comes out the same!  
  
3) Uh. I don't really want to sound dumb but. (Don't laugh!) What are flames? Cause at first I thought they were romances but then someone told me you guys give them to me. I'm confused! Please help!  
  
My wonderful reviewers!  
  
wquad - Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Cartooned- Thank you so. much for reviewing! I understand why you don't sign in a lot but it just makes me SO happy when people review so PLEASE keep it up!! Thank you again! (  
  
Salbakulaw- Yep, you reviewed so I wrote! Ha! See! That's how it works.  
  
Fin-Phoenix- Yeah, I do too kind of. That's how I got inspiration for the character. Your English in fine! (  
  
Carmsfic- Hey there, you reviewed for the last chapter so I thought I'd tell you thanks and please continue the review this chapter! 


	8. Minister of Magic !

Disclaimer- I COMPLETELY 4GOT ABOUT THIS AND I HATE WRITING THEM SO HERE IT GOES FOR THE WHOLE STORY- I do not own anything from Harry Potter, *sob* I own NIL! ZERO! NOTHING!  
  
Uh. I'll repost the chapter soon because there is a small mistake in chapter 5 the World cup is on the 20th of May not September. Sorry.  
  
On with the show.(  
  
Once Harry had snapped out of his trance he excused himself from the shop.  
  
"Right," he muttered. "Victory Field here I come."  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the field. He tried to block out all the bodies and blood from the images and concentrated on the layout and environment. With I 'pop' he apparated.  
  
When he opened his eyes he noticed that he was in some sort of jungle.  
  
* The great Harry Potter strikes again * He thought bitterly. " I just hope my magic isn't that rusty. *  
  
He looked around and to his relief spotted brightly coloured tents in a clearly around 800 meters ahead. He started to make his way towards it when he heard voices behind the trees to his right.  
  
* Anyone out here has to be here for no good. I should check it out.*  
  
He drew his 'wand' and made his way towards the voices.  
  
".ing to pay for that McDonnell. No one's going to find you here, I think would like to have a little bit of fun." the boy laughed and a cried of pain was heard.  
  
Harry had heard enough. He got out from behind the bushes.  
  
"Back off!" he demanded.  
  
"Who's going to make me?" the boy sneered and his three friends tried to copy. " Who are you?"  
  
" Your worst nightmare.now back off Slytherins!" he commanded.  
  
The boys didn't moved to Harry waved his wand pretending to mutter something, sending them flying back and landing on the grass meters away.  
  
The boy had fear in his eyes and slowly got up and ran away, seeing their leader give up the other three followed. Harry made sure they had gone then went over to the boy on the ground who seemed to have fainted.  
  
"Enervate (Spelling)" he muttered as he looked over the boys injuries. He only seemed to have two gashing cuts and a bruised forearm.  
  
" Hey, can you hear me?" he asked as kindly as possible. The boy nodded but soon stopped.  
  
" Okay, just stay still, I'm going to lay you down on the ground so I can heal you properly.  
  
Making sure the boys eyes were closed he placed his hands over the cuts and muttered a few words. Then he did the same for the bruise on his arm.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ The boy's POV:  
  
Graham picked a fight with me today. He brought his three 'bodyguards' with him and pulled me into the forest, I tried to fight but they threw me on the ground and kicked me in the arm. I tripped one of them up and Graham was mad enough to kill. The next thing I remember was pain, then a voice, and a man that I had never heard before. He seemed to say something or do something to make them leave; he called them Slytherins so he must have gone to Hogwarts. The next thing I remember is a warm heat over where it hurt and the man wearing green robes with a hooded cloak telling me I was fine now. He helped me to stand and asked my name.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"I . I'm Andrew." The boy stuttered.  
  
"H.James" said Harry as he looked Andrew over. " You okay now?" he asked.  
  
" Yeah, thanks." He said examining himself.  
  
They started to make their way towards the tents when Andrew tumbled and Harry caught him.  
  
"You sure you're fine?" Harry asked, as Andrew steadied himself. "I would take it easy for a while."  
  
Andrew smiled. "Of course I'm fine, I wouldn't miss the world cup for the world!" he exclaimed.  
  
Harry smiled. " Do you play Quidditch?" He asked trying to make conversation until they got out of the forest and found his parents.  
  
"Yeah!" Exclaimed Andrew, "I'm on the Griffindor team at Hogwarts. Chaser. Were you on a team when you were there?"  
  
"What makes you think I went there?" asked Harry in a worried voice.  
  
"You called Graham a Slytherin." Said Andrew simply.  
  
* Damn Potter, good move. *  
  
"Uh. yeah. I was a seeker." He stated smiling a bit remembering the feeling of flying on a broom. "But I haven't flown in years."  
  
"Were you any good?" the boy asked.  
  
Harry smiled again, we had the best team ever, we won the cup three times while I was on the team."  
  
"Wow!" said Andrew.  
  
Before he could ask any questions Harry decided that this was getting too close of comfort and put his guard up asking Andrew a question first.  
  
"So where are your parents?" He asked.  
  
" O . I dunno. around there I guess." He pointed towards a group of wizards, most who Harry remembered as ministry members.  
  
* Damn, just my luck, saving the kid who's family is involved in the ministry. Knowing my wonderful luck he'll turn up to be one of my friends. *  
  
Harry pulled his hood up over his face again and motioned for Andrew to follow him.  
  
They walked for a minute or two until Andrew suddenly said:  
  
"There they are, MUM! DAD!" he called over the crowd and rushed towards them.  
  
*Phew I don't know them. must be new. *  
  
" There you are Andrew! We were getting so worried!" and they started to fuss over him. After a while Andrew stopped them.  
  
"I'm fine mum. Thanks to James over here." He indicated at me and I nodded at them keeping my hood firmly up.  
  
With that Andrew started to tell them what happened, when he finished, both parents looked up at me with great respect.  
  
"Thank-you for saving him." Whispered his mother and Harry nodded again.  
  
"If there's anything I can ever do for you. just let me know." Said his father. Harry smiled, it was barely visible from under the hood but his father caught it and smiled back.  
  
Just then a foghorn sounded from a distance and his father said:  
  
" We better get going. come along James, walk with us. Unless of course you came with someone."  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"So who's your favourite team?" asked Andrew.  
  
"I . uh. don't really have the time to follow Quidditch." He lied.  
  
"O." he looked slightly put out, " Well my favourite is Knighting Town. Do you want a chocolate frog?" he asked.  
  
Harry smiled again and excepted the chocolate.  
  
* How do they do it? They barely know me and yet we're talking like I've known him forever, they have trust me even if I don't them. *  
  
Andrew started talking again about Quidditch and Harry half listened as he looked around his lost world.  
  
Then he glanced down at the chocolate frog card he had gotten and choked on the chocolate in his mouth as well as stopped in the middle of his tracks.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Andrew.  
  
"I.I.I'm fine.I.I just uh." and he handed the chocolate card over to Andrew who read the back.  
  
HARRY POTTER 1986- 2004 (?) THE MOST FAMOUS WIZARD OF MODERN TIMES, HARRY POTTER IS MOST COMMOMLY KNOWN FOR HIS DEFEAT OF THE DARKEST WIZARD TO DATE: TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE (A.K.A. LORD VOLDEMORTE) AT THE AGE OF 17. HE IS NOW MISSING PRESUMED DIED BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. 23rd MAY IS NOW CALLED 'LIGHT DAY' OR 'HARRY POTTER DAY'  
  
"Wow! You got Harry Potter! These are really rare!" exclaimed Andrew. " You have all the luck!"  
  
* If only you knew the half of it kid.* thought Harry.  
  
They started walking again. " So. where are you sitting James." Asked Andrews father.  
  
Harry looked up startled. " To be truthfully I haven't really looked at my ticket yet." he started digging in his pocket. " Uh.row 45b seat 78." He read off.  
  
Andrew's dad smiled. " Why don't you join us in the top box? It's the least we can do for saving Andrew."  
  
Harry tried to politely refuse but just then a magnified voice announced:  
  
"The Minister of Magic, Roger McDonnell and his lovely wife Marie along with their son Andrew."  
  
There was applause, and as it settled down the Minister stopped waving and noticed Harry's shocked face. Harry had no moved since the announcement and just stood there.  
  
"You didn't know." The Minister more stated then asked. Harry nodded. "You saved my son even though you thought that he was just a normal boy, maybe even with poor parents and that maybe there would be no reward."  
  
Harry turned to the Minister and said in a firm voice. "I saved him because he was in trouble, he was in danger, I would have done the same to any other person in this world." The minister was a bit shocked because he had thought Harry would have been in it for the money or fame, he didn't say anything and Harry continued. "I don't want fame or fortunes, I just want to watch this match and be on my way, I never planned for this to happen."  
  
Harry nodded to the minister and started to leave but he caught his hand.  
  
"James, I . I underestimated you. Please, join us in the top box, my offer still stands."  
  
* Great great great great great. what the heck have I gotten myself into! I saved the minister's son! It'll be on the front page of the daily prophet first thing tomorrow! But how can I .got it! *  
  
"Sir, I will accept your offer and I must ask for your favour that you promised now."  
  
"Of course, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone who saved your son, never mention my name to the newspapers, don't describe me in any way, try to forget that I ever existed at the end of this match? Can you do that?"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Can you do it?"  
  
"Of course, I must admit it does strike me as strange but if that is what you what. I will do so."  
  
" Thank-you minister," Harry nodded and Andrew led them up to the top box.  
  
" The order will be here soon," He smiled, " I'll introduce you."  
  
"The order of what?" asked Harry, his head snapped to attention.  
  
"Of the phoenix of course! Now I bet you never." He was cut off.  
  
" How many of them?" asked Harry dreading the answer.  
  
"Why all of them who are still living of course that's why this match sold out so quickly. They usually are in such secrecy but today they will come out in the open, I bet that."  
  
Harry did not here the rest.  
  
* The order! Here! Today? Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Dean, Cho, Roger, everyone! How the.? Why? I've done with my destiny, why does fate do this to me! How can I . *  
  
He was cut off.  
  
"Here they come." Whispered the minister as people entered in bright red robes.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
A/N: is this a good cliff-hanger? How did you like it? REVIEW! I need reviews to write. no flames please but I do love all the others! Come-on guys I need regular customers writing reviews REGULARLY! Please please please please please please please???!!!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!????!?!!!!?!?!??!?- Luv U all- ROXY 


	9. uh no

Harry gulped. ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
~ ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ A/N: I'm so. sorry. I hate it when people do that to me but I couldn't resist! _ Please forgive me! Sorry this chapter is SO slow and boring but it is needed to join one part to another.basically Ginny realises who James is. * Evil laugh *  
  
On with the story.(  
  
They entered one by one in a line, dressed in their bright scarlet robes and the symbol of the phoenix brightly shiny as though it were alive. Roger (the minister) stood and welcomed them one by one; he did not notice Harry shifting nervously next to him as the first member came u to shake his hand.  
  
"Minister." Greeted Dean first and Harry tried to hide in the shadows.  
  
"Dean Thomas (I think)! A pleasure to see you again! May I introduce you to a new friend of the family's James? James, this is Dean Thomas."  
  
* Damn! What the? He's introducing us? No way! I've got to get out of here quick! But how? How? *  
  
"Uh. I. uh. Mr. Thomas." He nodded then turned to the minister. " I'm sorry but I won't be able to stay for this. my.err. friend is uh. waiting for me at my seat. and I have to go. thank-you for everything." He nodded and started to turn away.  
  
"Why not invite your friend up?" Said the minister and Harry stopped dead.  
  
*NOW WHAT? *  
  
"I'm afraid that wouldn't be possible sir, I must go."  
  
"My offer still stands, anything you need."  
  
"And my answer still stands sir, forget me." He said in a quieter voice and walked off.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Hermione heard a man's voice talking to the minister.  
  
"Hey Ron," She whispered tugging his sleeve.  
  
"What is it Herm? He asked.  
  
"That voice, does it sound familiar to you?"  
  
Ron frowned and thought.  
  
"Maybe, why do you ask?"  
  
"He's talking to the minister, I just thought I knew the voice from somewhere. that's all." But she knew it was more than that, the voice was so familiar.  
  
*If only I could place it. *  
  
Her thought was cut off by Ginny walking over to them.  
  
"Hey you guys, the guy in the cloak up there just declined to seat in the top box with us, he said he had to meet a friend but when the minister invited the friend up too he said no."  
  
"We were just talking about that guy, weird huh?"  
  
"Maybe he just has to meet his girlfriend and do something that he doesn't want us to see." Said Ron with a grin.  
  
Just then Harry walked pass them trying to get to the exit of the top box, which they were blocking. He brushed passed Ginny and walked put not noticing that as soon as his skin and her skin met Ginny had gasped in shock. ~~~~~~~#######~~~~~~######~~~~~~######~~~~~~  
  
"What's wrong Gin?" asked Ron noticing his sister tense up.  
  
"No.Nothing." stammered Ginny as she place her left hand on her right shoulder's forearm. (Does that make sense???)  
  
"Tell us Gin it could be important you know." started Hermione.  
  
"It's nothing, I just. you see when the guy walked pass the brushed pass me and when he touched me my. my mark tingled."  
  
"Your mark?" Exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Tingled?" Questioned Ron, " What do you mean? Did it hurt? But our mark's haven't be active for. since. you know."  
  
"Maybe we should ask the minister what he knows about the guy, I mean what ever made Ginny's mark 'tingle' can't be good news."  
  
"Yeah, good idea Herm, lets go."  
  
They pushed their way through a few other members and stood infront of the minister.  
  
"Ah! A pleasure to meet you! You two are Weasleys I guess, and you must be Hermione Granger, a pleasure!"  
  
They smiled and nodded but did not leave and hung around until the other members shook hands and took their seats. Then they explained the situation to the minister and asked for what he knew about the man.  
  
"O. I'm afraid I just met him under an hour ago so I don't know much."  
  
"Then why did you invite him to sit in the top box?" asked Ginny.  
  
"O. Well. you see, I'm not really meant to say, bit since you're the order I guess, well. he saved my son from being attacked. you'll have to ask my son about him, I don't know much myself."  
  
They nodded and the minister called over to Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, will you tell the members here what you know about James, it could be important."  
  
Andrew frowned, "Sure dad, I don't know much though, we only talked for about 5 minutes.."  
  
"Just tell us what you remember, that's all, what did you talk about? Was he trying to get information from you?" said Ron.  
  
"First tell us how you met." Said Hermione.  
  
Andrew relayed the story from his P.O.V. then he answered Ron's questions.  
  
"Nah, he wasn't trying to make me talk 'bout anything, it was more like forced conversation till he found mum and dad, but even when he found them he didn't realise who they were till we came here, he looked really shocked when the announcer said who dad was."  
  
"What did you talk about?"  
  
"Quidditch mainly, o yeah, and he went to Hogwarts too. he was on the team there, they won 3 years while he was on it. amazing huh?"  
  
"Did you ever see him without his hood on?"  
  
"O, yeah, when he helped me, his eyes were really weird too."  
  
"How old did he look?"  
  
"Um. I dunno. I guess around your age, nah maybe a bit older, not much though."  
  
"We better check the area for dark magic just to be safe." whispered Ron to Hermione who nodded, and they set off.  
  
Ginny asked Andrew, "Do you think you could do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She took out her wand and conjured a blank sheet of paper.  
  
"Point your wand at this and say 'Visagio' while thinking of James's face.  
  
"Sure, Visagio!" he exclaimed and a picture slowly formed on the paper. When the image stopped swirling Ginny took a look.  
  
*Important * (A/N: Just to clear some things up, 'the mark' is the mark of the Phoenix, which you get when you enter the older, they think when the mark 'tingled' it meant that something bad was around but in actual fact it was trying to reveal Harry. Secondly, I don't know ANY Latin so I'm trying to reframe from using spells, if you know any words that may be useful please tell me!!!  
  
She gasped and muttered an excuse before exiting the top box.  
  
~~~~#####~~~~~####~~~~#####~~~~~####~~~~#####  
  
*First I save the ministers son then I get invited to the top box THEN I see THEM again! I don't believe it. *  
  
"Maybe I should just leave now, that way no one for sure will realise who I am." Harry muttered silently to himself not aware of a fiery red head, standing right behind him.  
  
"Not planning to desert us again are you Harry?"  
  
  
  
A/N: okay I PROMISE the next chapter will be more interesting. so forgive me for this BAD one.I had mild writers block.as I said B4 if you know any Latin words that I could use for this fanfic PLEASE tell me, the only word I know I 'nox'! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE .R/R!!!!!. I luv you all! -ROXY  
  
Btw: how do I edit my bio page? Thanxs! Seeya! 


	10. Confrontation

A/N:  
  
Kevin: nope I wont stop this one so long as I get lovely reviews from u more !!! this chapter is 4 u !  
  
anyway after this I wont post for at least 2 weeks cause I'm off on a school trip to Chang Mai on the 24th (Nov) . for 2 weeks, the more reveiws I have when I return the faster ill start writing the next chapter! bai!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Not planning to desert us again are you Harry?"  
  
Harry froze.  
  
He turned slowly to face her, their eyes connected for a split second before he turned around and apparated away not noticing and purple light from the tip of Ginny's wand surround him as he did.  
  
It was him. After all this time, as he turned I knew. His eyes, they are a different colour but they radiate the same amount of power as before, maybe more. Then I saw him close his eyes and knew he was about to apparate, there was only one thing I could do, I shout the tracking spell at him and saw him vanish with a 'pop'. I really hope it works.  
  
  
  
I arrived back into my apartment in an instant. And sighed a breath of something. Was it relief? Was it depression? Was it sadness?  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
Harry froze. Could it be? No impossible. He walked slowly over to the door and looked through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hehehe  
  
Then sighed with relief. It was only Daniel his best friend.  
  
"Hi.what are you doing here?" he asked when he opened the door.  
  
"Waddaya mean? Aren't we meant to go out for lunch today?" his friend asked with a frown, then he noticed Harry wearing robes.  
  
"What's with the outfit?"  
  
"o. err.costume party. Yeah, sure I remember, come in, grab a beer while I change" as he walked into his room.  
  
Harry swore at himself for forgetting Daniel. He slipped off his robes and pulled on a black jumper just as there was a gasp and someone swore from the another room.  
  
Harry ran into the living room to see Ginny standing next to a very confused Daniel.  
  
"Hey Harry, who's the chick? And what the heck is she doing creeping upn behind me? I mean."  
  
Harry did not hear the rest of what his friend said.  
  
"Who.who are you and what do you want he said trying to pretend he didn't know who she was.  
  
"H.How dare you!" she spluttered. "How dare you leave us like that and come back to refuse who you are? Do you know what we've been through? Do you have any idea how much we worried for your life, how many times we wished you were alive, how many times we wished we could have just said one last good-bye???!!!"  
  
Suddenly Harry didn't feel so scared of her, he felt angry, he grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No, Ginny I don't, but do you know what it's like to spend ten years of your life in a cupboard under the stairs, being starved, mistreated and beaten? Do you know what it's like to wake up one day and find out that you have to save the world."  
  
"We never th."  
  
But Harry cut her off.  
  
"Of course you did! Everyone did! I was the boy-who-lived! The saviour of the magical world, the wonder child who defeated the dark lord! When he came back you thought the same. no. don't deny it. I know you did. so did everyone. do you really think I liked going through life with that sort of expectation to uphold? I defeated the dark lord, I served my purpose. Yes I left, and I'm sorry for what you went through, but think about it. really think. " He trailed off.  
  
Ginny had silent tears pouring down her face and Harry's eyes were blazing.  
  
Daniel was forgotten.  
  
"I.I'm sorry.I just. I mean we just missed you so much!" her voice cracked and at the end of the sentence she burst into tears.  
  
Harry watched Ginny start to cry, slowly he walked over and placed her in a strong comforting hug, Ginny collapsed in his arms and cried on his shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes Ginny sniffled and looked up into his deep eyes.  
  
"Are.Are you going to come back?"  
  
"I.I can't Gin I. I just can't I have a new life now, I just came back for a last look, I.I don't think I."  
  
"Please Harry, just stay for a while, we're having dinner tonight, the old gang, join us, please?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Gin, they'll recognise me, don't you see? You did."  
  
"I can change your face and voice with a flick, you know that, please Harry?" She looked up at him with a pleading look on her face.  
  
Harry stared into her eyes for a moment then nodded slowly.  
  
"One night, one dinner. for you. for old times sake."  
  
Ginny burst into tears again and hugged Harry tightly who did the same. (Not crying just hugging!)  
  
I t felt so good too be in his arms again.  
  
"uh. Harry what the heck is going on?" asked Daniel.  
  
A/N: LONG CHAPTER!!! but I just watched the movie and it inspired me! maybe ill be able to get another chapter up before Chang Mai. I dunno. keep on the look out!!!! Luv ya -ROXY  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Story time!

A/N: This is just a not saying I'm sorry about how sloppy the last chapter was and ill go back to re-do it as soon as possible. right now I just couldn't let you wait too long after I got back .btw chiang mai was cool !!! thanks again Kevin and all you wonderful reviewers, I don't know where I would be with out you. please review this I'm beggin you I really want at least 6 reviews for this chapter before I continue. does that sound selfish to you? If so review! If not review! If you don't care review! If you want me to continue to write review! If you think this authors note is WAY too long.u get the point. I really want reviews!!! I live for them! I breath for them! I . ( soz, I think u get the point hehehe)  
  
On with the story.  
  
FBI, CIA, MI6, OOTP?  
  
"uh. Harry what the heck is going on?" asked Daniel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~  
  
They both turned sharply releasing each other from their embrace.  
  
"Daniel! I.uh we. forgot. I mean didn't realise that you were here." Said Harry turning red and worried.  
  
*Now what the heck am I meant to do now?! Think.think.what has he heard. maybe we can cover this someway without using a memory charm.damn.um.*  
  
"Daniel, this is. this is Ginny Weasley. an old friend of mine. Gin this is Daniel (not Radcliff!), my. uh. best friend."  
  
Ginny paled as he said the last few words but Daniel didn't notice he was more interested in what he heard before.  
  
"So what the heck was all that 'bout? You in the secret service or something man?"  
  
Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Uh. yeah. I mean you can't tell anyone if we tell you anything it's a government secret? Do you understand?"  
  
Harry asked getting into the role of Secret Agent Potter and hoping Ginny would follow along, which luckily she did.  
  
"So you are!" exclaimed Daniel. " I always knew there was something special and weird 'bout you Harry. I mean how you said you were from a special private high school while you were young, how you never talk about your family, o. and how good you are at making up cool novels, they must be based on your real life! That must be so cool, I mean."  
  
"Daniel!" exclaimed Harry. "Remember, this is a secret. You can't tell a soul."  
  
"Yeah, sure Harry! Wow! This is so. cool! My best friend is in the MI6 secret service. Hey, what the order that you were on about? And why are you the-boy-who-lived."  
  
Harry thought quickly trying to come up with the perfect lie. He ended up editing the truth.  
  
"Daniel maybe you should sit down, I'm going to tell everything but it's a long story, you see it started with my parents. They were part of a special secret service section called the order, this was a group that was set on destroying any sort of terrorism in England and around the world. When I was one years old my parents were killed on a mission and I was forced to go and live with my only other living relatives my aunt and uncle. They did not exactly treat me very well as you heard, well as soon as I turned of age I was allowed into this organisation of the order, I was known as the boy-who-lived because of my pasted. Lots of people had very high expectations of me because of my parents and I became one of the youngest members every to join the order."  
  
Ginny saw what he was doing and carried on when Harry looked like he was struggling to keep the story going.  
  
"At that time there was a major plot being planned to demolish major landmarks all around the world. And Harry here was the leader of the team to bring these guys down."  
  
"Hang on, how old were you guys then?"  
  
"Uh. 17."  
  
"16. anyway. at that time a final battle was sure to take place anytime soon, which meant we would have to be ready. I was in Harry's group."  
  
"Which is what we refer to as the old gang."  
  
"And we trained together as well as fought for a year, then suddenly we received word that the enemy was trying to defeat us by attacking with it's whole army, which was still huge. Tens of thousands. Trying to whip us out."  
  
""We were told be command not to go into battle till the last days as we were the strongest they had, their last hope. When word finally came to attack I."  
  
"He locked us away and went to fight it alone. It took us days to. err. blast through all the concrete and by the time we got out the war had ended, and the leader was dead, all that was left of Harry was his w. dog tag ( u no wat I mean rite?) . Everyone thought he died, but he's alive, right here, infront of me." She concluded trailing off.  
  
A/N: I hope u got the main idea of what really happened too from that.  
  
Daniel was speechless.  
  
"A.Bu.how." he stopped trying to talk mouth hanging opened and jaw touching the ground. (Not literally)  
  
"And now they found me. after all this time, because I was careless."  
  
"You probably saved the boys life! How can you call that careless!" exclaimed Ginny but Harry continued to finish then story. "After I, I beat the leader I. knew that I had to leave, I just couldn't take that sort of lifestyle anymore, half my friends died in the battle and I knew that I was."  
  
"HARRY JAMES GRIFFINDOR RAVENCLAW STYLTERYN HUFLEHUFF MERLIN POTTER! If you dare say that ANY of that was your fault I will hex you into the next century!"  
  
"Wow. it that your real name? Cool." but it was his turn to be cut off this time by Harry.  
  
"Dan, can you. can you please leave me a Gin alone for a while? We have a few things to talk about."  
  
"Uh. sure.k.cool man.but."  
  
Harry literally pushed him out the door and closed it.  
  
"Gin, I don't know if I can go back . even for dinner its dangerous, and I. I don't want. I don't w. I mean I don't think I could bear to look at Ron and Hermione again. I mean." He sighed.  
  
"Harry, " said Ginny who waked up to him who was leaning against the door and put her hand on his shoulder, he turned to face her and once again their eyes met and electricity flowed between them.  
  
"Gin, I."  
  
He starred at her with longing in his heart, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked as the warm afternoon sun danced on her fiery red hair.  
  
" Harry, please, don't. it's just once and."  
  
But she was cut off by Harry leaning forward and his lips kissing hers softly.  
  
She felt faint. It was the best feeling in the world and she wished it would never end. But it did.  
  
"I'll go, just for you, I own that at least."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything, instead she lent forwards and kissed Harry once more.  
  
  
  
A/N: okay okay a pointless chapter I know, my attempt at fluff near the end! Save me! Lol! . uh.I will get the next one up as soon as possible and it WILL be GOOD ..UNLIKE this one!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- luv ya all tons! - ROXY 


	12. His eyes they remind me of someone

A/N: okay, I'm writing again. I no, I've been an awful author but it doesn't help that I'm only allowed on the computer for a while a day. I just got my wisdom teeth pulled out yesterday and now I'm stuck at home cause firstly I'm not allowed to do anything 'active' for a while and secondly my face has puffed up cause of the swelling! Argh! O well. here goes the next chapter. have fun reading but please, please review it after.  
  
His eyes. they remind me of someone.  
  
* 5 hours later *  
  
~ What the heck am I doing! I mean 24 hours ago I would have never even thought of this now, here I am, standing like an idiot, and in less than an hour I'm going to be seeing they people I ran away from, the reason I ran away.~  
  
Those were Harry's thoughts as he stood still and Ginny performed a few charms on him. A few moments later she held up a mirror and Harry looked, then nodded.he looked different, that was for sure, no more messy hair, no more green eyes and even the shape of his face had been altered. He decided to try out his new voice.  
  
"It looks great Ginny, thanks. " he said to find his voice had dropped several notes.  
  
Ginny smiled in return. " Come on," she said, " we'll be late." and she grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them out-side a restaurant.  
  
"Ginny, I don't know if I can." but she cut him off with a quick kiss and then dragged him towards a large corner table where the order was sitting.  
  
"GINNY!" exclaimed Ron, as he stood and hugged his only sister " we were so worried, Andrew said you just ran off and."  
  
"Ron, I'm fine, trust me, I couldn't be better," said Ginny returning the hug, "I hope it's alright I brought a friend along,"  
  
That was the first time the table's occupants noticed Harry who was standing to a side.  
  
"Of course not Ginny," said Hermione as she stood to introduce herself. " I'm Hermione Granger"  
  
"Soon to be another Weasley" muttered Ginny into Harry's ear.  
  
"What?!.Um. I mean.I'm Tom uh. Tom Griffin. A p-pleasure to meet you."  
  
Hermione frowned slightly as she observed Tom and took her seat again.  
  
~~~~~ Hermione's POV ~~~~~  
  
* I was so worried, Ginny is never late but when she showed up she seemed happy, truly happy, not those fake smiles she used to pull just to make herself seem alright, this time her eyes tinkled. There's something weird about the guy she brought along, she says he's a long-time friend but I've never met him. even though I feel as though I have.He says he's called Tom but I have my doubts, he seemed so unsure when he said it. He keeps on starring at us as we order our food, maybe it's just because we're part of the order but I have my doubts again. as soon as possible I'm going to ask Ginny about him. they were holding hands. does that means anything.I wonder. *  
  
~~~~~ Normal POV ~~~~~  
  
"Um. I need to powder my nose, Ginny, will you come with?"  
  
"Uh.sure Hermione.hold on." and she left giving 'Tom' a worried glance and a smile of encouragement before she went.  
  
"So. Tom. Uh. what do you do for a living?" asked Ron in a vain attempt to get a conversation going and stop the strange silence.  
  
"O. I err. write books. children's books."  
  
~ I might as well tell them take so I don't have to keep on lying, lucky Mione's not here now, she could always tell when I wasn't telling the whole truth.they keep on starring. I wonder what I did wrong.maybe they suspect something. no. stop worrying.of course they don't.just keep calm. ~  
  
"Interesting," said Ron in a meant-to-be-interested tone, but I knew him too well, he was just being polite.  
  
"So.I heard from Ginny that you were all a big group before. what do you do now?"  
  
~ You mean to say he doesn't know about the order? If he was Ginny's real friend she would have told him, then again I'm not sure now. ~ thought Lavender.  
  
"Hermione, Ginny, Neville and me all work at Hogwarts." stated Ron.  
  
Harry/Tom's eyes widened, "R...really? What do you teach?" He asked.  
  
" Ginny teaches transfiguration, Neville does Herbology, I'm flying and Hermione's maths."  
  
"Your ALL teachers?" asked Harry in awe.  
  
"Yeah.why do you look so surprised?" asked Neville.  
  
"Well.I . I mean, aren't you guys a bit young?" trying to come up with a reason on the spot.  
  
Roger (Davis) frowned. (You do know who he is right?). " They're the best in their fields, the old Professors died in the war and they were kind enough to take the jobs."  
  
"They.they died?" asked Harry/Tom. he had never realised that his teachers were gone." Which.which ones.who died?" asked Harry/Tom Quickly wanting to know everything.  
  
~~~~~ The Ladies Room ~~~~~  
  
"So who is he Ginny?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
"Who is he, I know he's not Tom Griffin, he can't be, I can tell when people lie like that."  
  
"He.he's a friend. an old one. please Hermione don't push this unless you want to be hurt.I mean it.. He'll be gone by tomorrow anyway." She said with a sad look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean Ginny?"  
  
"Nothing, just, please make him feel welcome tonight Hermione, I promise to tell you if we see him again. please?"  
  
Hermione smiled. " Okay Ginny, I'll try.You know.his eyes remind me of someone."  
  
"I know."  
  
~~~~~ Back out side ~~~~~~  
  
~ O god. I can't believe it. all dead.all of them apart from Snape of course who has to be sitting opposite me starring. I cant believe they all died.all of them. ~  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Lavender, who voiced the question that everybody on the table was wondering. She starred at the young man who seemed to be shocked and sad to say the least.  
  
"Yeah.yeah I'm fine" said Harry who pulled a small fake smile just as the girls re-entered.  
  
Ginny noticed but decided to ask later.  
  
Harry's eyes scanned the people sitting at the table. He went from Roger to Lavender to Ron, Remus, Sirius, then Dumbledore.he starred at Dumbledore.  
  
~ He hasn't changed a bit, the same glitter in his eye, the same glasses.~  
  
Harry noticed Dumbledore stare back and registered the look in his eyes. At first there was suspicion, then shock, then finally the glitter came back with a smile to go along. He saw Dumbledore take in small piece of parchment and write a note then, he noticed the note vanish from the table and he could feel it in his pocket.Harry froze. slowly he opened it and read:  
  
  
  
  
  
Welcome back Harry - we need to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: well there you go! 2 chapters inn 2 days! Yay! Yippee! Well thank you once again for those WONDERFUL reviews with made me feel like writing and a special thanks to GINNY who gave me soooooooo many good reviews that I've dedicated this chapter to her..thank you again!!!! Lotsa luv n hearts - ROXY 


	13. IMPORTANT

Hey guys,  
  
Im sorry if you have been waiting ages for the next chapter but I don't really think there will e one. im running out of ideas and of time. put it this way.if I don't update in within a week from today ( 26/2/03) then I give permission to anyone who is willing to complete the story from me to finish it. if you want to do so please email me at raving_roxy@hotmail.com. please don't steal me story if you haven't asked for permission!!!! . I WIIL try my best to get a chapter up within the week. if not I am really story because this is my favorite story and I will be sad to see it taken over.  
  
Luv as always, ROXY 


	14. Talk pretty sappy butneeded i guess

Okay this chapter is edited because I didn't like it before. the story line hasn't changed but I think it's written better now. I took all the advice you gave me. your right. Harry wouldn't call Voldemorte 'Tom' I was worried about that too. well here it is again. (  
Okay, I no this is no excuse on why I haven't written but listen up. My computer crashed 1 month ago and I've had to retype all my course work, also I don't have my old chapters to look back on so some facts in this chapter may be wrong, if so please review.if not. review anyway ..that's the only reason I keep writing!!!  
  
Onwards to the story----  
This chapter is dedicated to Kerry, and Lauren..Thanks!!!!!  
Harry froze.  
  
Nothing could have prepared him for that.  
  
*This is all going wrong! Now Dumbledore knows, damn, I have to get out of here!*  
  
His eyes swiped the room quickly looking from face to face till it landed the Dumbledore, Harry's jaw hung open as the old wizard winked in his direction.  
  
Harry stood suddenly, not listening to any of Ginny's words or expressions he sprinted towards the door and out onto a back alley.  
  
He couldn't apparate, or they could trace his magic, he had to find a way to get out, and fast.  
  
He walked as fast as he could without attracting too much attention from the other people with his head down and starred at his feet as he walked to make sure no one recognized him, but in doing so bashed right into a elderly man with a long white beard.  
  
" I'm sor.  
oh damn " he started but then realized *who* he had just bumped into..............Dumbledore.  
  
He cursed under his breath.  
  
He tried to move any but a firm hand caught his arm.  
  
He sighed and looked up into the mans tinkling blue eyes, " How did you know?" he asked finally after a long uneasy silence.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes tinkled even more and he laughed slightly.  
  
" If I may say so Harry, you have never been a very good liar when it can down to your friends, but in all honesty there were more signs than that."  
  
" Her mark right? If it hadn't tingled."  
  
" That and many more. when was the last time do you think Ginny has given a real laugh since you left, but tonight there was something about her, she was happy again." Harry looked away, "There's nothing you can say Albus, I leave tonight, back to my world, my life."  
  
"There once was a time when you considered this your world, when you loved it, and it's people more than ever, and you would do anything for them."  
  
"Times have changed." Started Harry.  
  
"But your love remains." Said Albus cutting him off, " If not why did you return? Why come back? If you share no love for it and it's people then why did you return to see it again? In your heart you knew you wanted to be found and you have been."  
  
Harry shook his head slowly and. " No, I came back for a last look, I don't need this world anymo."  
  
" But it needs you. Don't you see?"  
  
"Needs me? Why does it need me? After all I defeated Riddle, what else does it expect me to do? Is there another dark lord? Well sorry but they'll just have to find another person becaus."  
  
"Harry! You don't seem to get it! We don't need you because you were the- boy-who-lived, or because you can kill a dark lord, we need you for who you are. Not many people know the true you, but the people back there do, and they need you. Not the hero of our world. You. " he paused " You." And stopped letting the words sink in.  
  
" Even if I can back, I couldn't deal with it, all the pressure, all the media, just walking down the street and being pointed and whispered at. no Albus, not again."  
  
" What if there was a way that you could come back for a week or two, and no be recognized, you could be with your friends again even if it were for just a while and see what the world really is like now that Harry Potter is gone, after 2 weeks you can make your choice."  
  
" But how."  
  
" A Magical disguise," Harry was about to speak again but Dumbledore cut him off. " I assure you no one will see by it unless you wish them to."  
  
" What about Ron, Hermione, the others, will you tell them who I am?"  
  
" Harry, you know the answer to that , I will help you if you wish, however that is your obligation." his eyes twinkling again, seeing that Harry would most likely agree now.  
  
Harry sighed, deep in his heart he knew what he had to do.  
  
" Very Well then, two weeks."  
Next Chapter: Confrontation. how will his friends react to seeing him alive again? O oh...... Hehhehehe.... Luv ya all!!! ROXY  
  
| | \/ REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BTW - next chapter in 1 week max!!!! im almost done. hang in there!!!!! 


	15. My name is Harry Potter

Okay I *was* going to leave the story a while after I wrote that last chapter but then I opened my email and found 10 reviews on that one day alone!!!!!!!!! Thank you sooooooo. much for those and ALL your support and advice!!!!!!!!!!! Okay okay. I'm not really sure who actually reads these but I NEED IDEAS TO CONTINUE THS STORY.... IM NOT JOKING HERE.....WHAT DO U GUYS THINK? WHERE SHOULD HE GO AND WHAT SHOULD HE DO?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!? IM SORRY TO PUT THIS IN CAPS. BUT I *REALLY* NEED SOME HELP HERE!!!!! Sorry I haven't up-dated in a while. but I was moving flat and my phone lines were down for 5 days plus I couldn't find my computer for that time ether and my mum was totally stressed so I had to help her unpack!!!  
  
OKOK..enough of me rambling. onwards with the story!!!!!!!!!-------  
  
~~~~~ Dedicated to a friend who convinced to persevere with this. Thank you!~~  
  
Harry sighed, deep in his heart he knew what he had to do.  
  
" Very Well then, two weeks."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* I'm going to have to tell Ron now, and Hermione, and.... and... everyone else, how can I do that ..... how can I make them understand.... How can I make them believe I needed to do it....*  
  
Harry thought. at first in anger but then in sudden fear and desperation. Then he realized he was still stood in the exact same place and Dumbledore was eyeing him carefully but worriedly. He looked into the eyes of the wise old wizard and remembered the hundreds of times he had gone to him ( Dumbledore) for advice and guidance. He leant back against the wall next the him and slid down to sit on the dusty old streets of the old dark alley. He looked up in defeat with pleading in his voice.  
  
" But how can I tell them? And if they believe me, they won't let me leave at the end of the weeks."  
  
" Harry, your friends want the best for you, they care for you. "  
  
" But how do I tell them?" Harry interrupted because he did not think he could face a speech on how the only people he ever loved, who he left, cared for him.  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
" That I am afraid will be up to you, I may suggest a few at a time for some reunions may not be so gentle."  
  
Harry knew he was talking about Ron, he could only image what would happen when he told him, he shuddered.  
  
" I should have stayed away," He said softly into the dark night. " I should have never come back.."  
  
" Think of your friends, imagine how happy they'll be." " But first there will be pain, the pain that I caused and I just can't take that, I've already done so much damage to o many families that."  
  
"Harry,."  
  
" I can't take this, "  
  
" Harry stay strong you know you can, remember how many times you used to say that? And you made it, you beat him."  
  
" But then I ran! Remember? I couldn't take it ."  
  
"Harry, you friends will always be on your side, has your encounter with Voldemorte taught you nothing? They are you friends and they will stick by you no matter what."  
  
"Your right Albus, " Harry said shaking his head, a new determination sparkled in his eyes," I've put this off for far too long, lets do it"  
  
~~~ Shall I leave it there??? Its a good ending.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* ducks rotten fruits* . fine but only because I love you guys and I haven't updated in AGES!!! ~~~~  
  
Dumbledore pulled Harry to his feet and they both walked slowly back towards the restaurant.  
  
" Harry, you cant tell them there, we'll need to bring them to a secure location first. any ideas? If not, we can always use the Order meeting rooms."  
  
"That's okay Albus, I have a place in mind." And with that they walked back in silence.  
  
As soon as they entered the restaurant, Ginny, who had been crying in the corner attacked Harry screaming at him.  
  
* So much for a quiet entry and exit * Harry thought as he tried to pry Ginny off, who was holding him in a air tight hug.  
  
" Ginny," He whispered in her ear. " I'm staying for two weeks, Albus figured it out, I'm telling the others now."  
  
It was amazing the effect of that one sentence had on her. First her jaw dropped, then a huge smile rose on her face, and suddenly she kissed him straight on the lips, her eyes glistening with love, and happiness all at the same time.  
  
Harry turned to face the rest of the group who had been watching completely confused as to what had just happened in the last half hour.  
  
" Ummmm. "  
  
*Great Start Potter.* he growled to himself.  
  
"Hi,.umm. I know all of you want to know what is going on and . and before I can say, we have to be in a secure location, so if you don't mind can you all follow me."  
  
They all made they're way towards the floo exit and then harry took some of the powder and threw it into the fire shouting:  
  
"ESCAPE"  
  
All of a sudden the flames turned a dark red instead of green. Then Harry shouted.  
  
"PEACE"  
  
The color changed again to a bright purple flame  
  
"FAMILY"  
  
The purple flames turned a bright yellow.  
  
"LOVE"  
  
And then all of a sudden the flames turned green and harry turned to face the group gathered.  
  
" it will only remain open for a minute so hurry."  
  
And with the he walked quickly through the flames followed by Dumbledore and Ginny, the shortly by the rest of the order.  
  
They stepped into a large room, oddly similar to the Gryffindor common room apart from there being no windows or doors leading outwards, and the paintings on the walls were still.  
  
"Welcome to my escape, first of all I think you should know my real name."  
  
He let his disguise drop.  
  
" My name is Harry Potter."  
A/N: REVIEW !!!!! PLZ?!?!?!??!?!?!?!? That's all I have to say!!!! - luv ROXY!!! 


	16. The Plan

The Plan~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My name is Harry Potter."  
  
Silence.  
  
Complete and utter silence that's the only word that could possibly describe when followed.  
  
Hermione's body swayed and as she fell to the grounded, and that seemed the signal for Ron to come alive. He caught her just in time as she fell, and looking faint himself and brought her to a sofa but the others seemed to not notice this happening.  
  
".Harry. is .is that you?"  
  
a whisper broke the silence and the tense shocked voice echoed trough the room.  
  
He could only nod slowly as a disbelieving hand reach out to touch his shoulder.  
  
( I'm still thinking if I should kill off Sirius it make it like the ootp. but then again tat book really disappointed me and he's such a good character so.)  
  
"Sirius." he managed to whisper before he was pulled sharply into a hug.  
  
" Never. Never do that again! You worried us so much! We all thought you were dead!!!"  
  
"Maybe he is." Came a voice from the corner of the room, wand drawn. " How do we know this is the *real* Harry Potter? There have been millions of fakes claiming to be him! Why believe this one?!" Dean spat angrily at him. "How dare you accept him so fast when he could be playing a huge joke on us?! I don't want to see you hurt again! I don't want to see us trust him and then see him play us for fame or glory then break us! It's happened once and I won't let it happen again!"  
  
*A few around Dean seemed to nod in agreement and Sirius pulled away looking ..scared? I never thought that they wouldn't believe me, but then again I bet this *has* happened before. I have to prove myself*  
  
Harry nodded again ( he does that a lot in this chapter) " Your right, I could be, so I *will* prove it to you. Lav, put up some wards . I don't want the ministry finding traces of my magic."  
  
Lavender narrowed her eyes but did as instructed and Harry closed his eyes.  
  
*only for two weeks. remember . two weeks.*  
  
then he took a breath and opened his eyes. He waved his hand in front of him and muttered something under his breath and suddenly the room was filled with a phoenix song, its calming music filled with hope and power filled everyone in the room, and they knew that he was the one.  
  
As the music faded he was surrounded by everyone trying to get at him it welcome him back, dean, trying to apologize, Hermione ( was had just woken up to the music) and Ron, trying desperately to fight through the crowd to see their best friend again half to hug him to death and the other to strangle him for not coming back sooner. The only person absent from this struggle was Ginny, which did not go unnoticed by Lavender.  
  
"You knew!" she accused in a whispeer but it seemed that everyone heard as they all stopped.  
  
" How long?"  
  
" How come you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Why don't you sit down. this could take some time to explain" said Harry and they all took seats around the fire and listened to Harry and Ginny tell what happened in that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry left to bed early and the rest of the order who had been invited to stay the night at his escape sat by the fire, discussing what had happened.  
  
"He was with us all afternoon?"  
  
"He was the one who saved the kid?"  
  
" Two weeks???" you mean he'll just leave after two weeks? He'll leave us again?!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
" We have to find a way to make him stay, to make him *want* to stay." Muttered Ginny in deep thought.  
  
" Dean and I can take him to another Quidditch game! You know how much he loves flying when he sees it again he'll have to stay!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
" That's a great idea! And I can take him to visit Hogwarts again! Everyone knows how he thinks that's his home!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I'll take him somewhere too! I've got a great place!" exclaimed Lavender and while everyone gave her a strange look Ginny brightened too.  
  
" Yes, that's it. If we all try then we'll he'll HAVE to stay! I couldn't stand it if he left again!"  
  
" He won't! he loves it here too much, its in his blood!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Lets do this!"  
  
Operation bring Harry home has started.  
  
Next Chapter soon! ( prob within this week) It'll be more interesting! Quidditch. Harry may even get on a broom * hint hint* . can anyone guess?? Kk I'm starting the next chapter NOW ! who here love Wood?? Vote if u want to see him soon!  
  
REVIEW! 


	17. Snitch

A/N: Hey guys! Okay I know I lied and its been WAY more than a week since I updated … but I seriously thought I had someone who wanted to continue it for me but she said she was going on a summer holiday and never emailed me wen she got back… so I was happy to leave it and then I realized I couldn't be able to continue this because I started GCSE, and all my muse had disappeared! Blame it on school! … but then I really thought about it and recently 2 of my really good friends read it and said I HAD to finish it … so I'm gonna TRY .. no promises cause I have a mock math GCSE exam in 3 weeks …. But I WILL try …. Anyone who has any good ideas or wants to help me finish this please email me or leave it in a review!

Flying

Harry entered the kitchen the next morning and was greeted by silence. He sighed.

I had almost forgotten what this was like he thought.

Slowly Hermione picked up her conversation with Ron with a sharp elbow into his side. Harry couldn't help but give a small smile at his two best friends, who seemed to have started arguing yet again about something or other.

some things never change…

Ginny motioned to an empty seat next to her and Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw beautiful face which he had been dreaming about since that fateful night. Harry sat down and Ginny scooped huge portions of conjured food onto his plate.

" we're going to finish watching the world cup today… is that okay Harry?" asked Ron.

"the world cup?" asked Harry puzzled.

" its still going on" explained Hermione "the players aren't that well…good, and the snitch just seems to get away."

"Yeah… they need a few good players at least!" complained Ron " These teams are pretty pathetic."

"Is not like they had much choice now did they?" reasoned Ginny.

Harry sat there listening and suddenly realized how many less young men there had been at the world cup yesterday… they had all died in the war he shuddered, as images of the war threatened to overtake him and the deaths that he had caused. He felt a hand over his and looked up to see Ginny looking concerned back at him. He gave a small smile to reassure her that he was fine.

or at least as fine as I'll ever be…

As they left for the Quidditch World Cup Harry slipped into a disguise and pulled his hood over his head, pinning his phoenix clasp securely onto his deep green robes. He didn't want to draw attention, but he also needed to be certain people would not see him as a threat.

Harry took a deep breath as he reached of the floo and Ginny gave him a reassuring smile before she went through, he appeared a few seconds later at the entrance hall of the QWC VIP section, people were already crowding around the barriers to get a look at the order as they arrived and paid little attention to Harry as they pushed and shoved to look at their "heroes" . He saw a few flashes go off, and after pushing through a few photographers and reporters( who had heard from a source that there had been disruption in the top box) they finally made there way back to the Top Box.

The players on the field looked tired and worn as they flew around desperate for ether seeker to find the snitch so they could stop. Harry start there staring at the field for a second then frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny noticing his expression.

" Left side near the hoops."

Ginny looked but didn't see anything " What?"

" The snitch … I've been following it since we've arrived… I swear its been slower than it used to …its been tampered with."

Ginny's eyebrows knitted together " Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure… I shouldn't be able to follow the snitch like this…"

The was a cough behind them and saw a nervous looking man who Harry had not met.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over hear… about the snitch… my name is Sean Applegate… director of magical games and sports…"

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances and then nodded acknowledgment.

"Ginny Weasley"

"O… I know… I mean … this is to say…the snitch… it's …uh… well you see it was programmed to be slower… the was changed over night as the players tired out."

"You mean your making the game easier for them?" asked Ginny shocked.

"You see… I would hate this to get out … I mean do you think anyone else has noticed?… I mean … do you think we over did it?"

Harry studied the man in front of him and spoke slowly in a fake deep voice" No, it's not … too noticeable… I just … have an eye for this sort of thing. We'll tell no one."

Ginny nodded. "It's true Mr. Applegate … Philip here is very … talented when it come to noticing things."

Sean Applegate sighed with relief. " Tha…Thank you " he stuttered. " If there's anything I can do…"

**Ginny POV:**

And that's when a brilliant idea. It was simple, and yet perfect. I waited for a while until Harry and Ron were completely absorbed into the game, wincing when the seekers missed the snitch right under their noses and cheering for any goals that may find their way in. Then I excused myself to the bathroom and went in search of Mr. Applegate.

**Normal POV:**

"…And finally the snitch is caught! 860-680 to France!…"

As the game came to a close and players received their trophies a voice was projected around the whole stadium.

" Lady's and Gentlemen, now it's time for what you've all been waiting for … the winner of the Quidditch Daily contest! The winner of this contest gets a chance to fly against one of the world's greatest flyers… VICTOR KRUM!"

There was wild applause as Krum came onto the field.

" And the winner is……"

"PHILIP JAMISON!"

A/N: and that's the end of this chapter! I typed it all in one day after school and it's over 1000 words! I know it isn't brilliant and please forgive any typos !

but most of all…PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE????

No flames please! :D

love you all! !!!!

- Roxy6


End file.
